<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Boys by nightmarefuckboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987533">Good Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy'>nightmarefuckboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Miya is a dastardly little slut let me have this, Miya makes Reki and Langa his dogs, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadist Miya, Threesome - M/M/M, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what would've happened if Langa lost his bet with Miya in episode 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki/Hasegawa Langa, Hasegawa Langa/Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki/Hasegawa Langa/Chinen Miya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/gifts">Suberr</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/gifts">angelcult</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The collar fits snugly around Reki’s neck, just barely giving him enough room to breathe. “Are you sure this isn’t gonna kill me?” he asks, sticking his index finger beneath the leather and attempting to stretch it out to give his skin some relief. </p><p> </p><p>“Would that be such a bad thing if it did?” Miya smirks and swats at Reki’s hand. “Don’t mess with it. This thing is worth more than every skateboard in that shop you work at.” </p><p> </p><p>Reki rolls his eyes. Of course it’s more expensive. Leave it to spoiled brat Miya Chinen to break out the best for his…<em> New pet </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Langa, who is sitting on the couch already clad in a matching collar (blue like the color of his eyes and red for Reki like the color of his hair) clears his throat. “Remind me why we’re wearing these again?” He doesn’t recall collar wearing as a stipulation of their bet. </p><p> </p><p>Miya practically skips over to his backpack. His smile grows, curling at the corners like the dastardly little cat he is, as he reaches into the cherry red bag and pulls out two leashes. Red and blue leather.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck no!” Reki squawks, heart suddenly pounding in his ears at the sight of the leashes. “There is no way you’re putting a leash on me!” </p><p> </p><p>Unphased, Miya shrugs. “Alright, you don’t have to wear the leash.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can wear this instead,” Miya says sweetly as he takes out a muzzle. </p><p> </p><p>Langa breaks out into a fit of laughter while Reki spews dumbfounded nonsense syllables. Miya uses Reki’s brain malfunctioning to quickly snap the leash onto his collar.  </p><p> </p><p>“He’s got you there,” Langa says as he wipes a tear away from his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Reki glares daggers at his friend, who’s side is he on anyway? Miya is clearly taking this “be my dog” thing a little too far. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see why you need these soon enough,” Miya says, walking over to Langa. He attaches the leash to the golden hook on the front of Langa’s collar and gives it a quick tug, making the leather snap taut. Langa’s skin prickles at the hair raising sound as he lurches forward, centimeters away from Miya’s face. His narrowed green eyes hold Langa’s gaze from looking at anyone, or anything else. He’s trapped in the snare of the predator. A cat who is hell bent on causing trouble simply because he can. </p><p> </p><p>“We are going to have so much fun together, aren’t we my puppies?” Miya murmurs and caresses the underside of Langa’s chin. </p><p> </p><p>Reki’s mouth suddenly goes dry and his stomach flops heavily. What the fuck is this kid going to do to them? </p><p> </p><p>-0-</p><p> </p><p>The back room heater has to be broken… Or something… </p><p> </p><p>It’s far too hot. Sweat rolls down the side of Reki’s neck and along the curve of Langa’s naked shoulder. Air leaves their body in labored huffs as their collars tighten around their throats with each curt tug. Their hearts pulse in their necks, chests, and their disgustingly hard dicks. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Miya stands above them, smirking down with a smile that screams <em> look at how pathetic you both are.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me tell you again…” Miya lifts a foot and digs his heel into Reki’s crotch. Reki yelps, pain and arousal mixing and filling the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Be a good boy and lick my shoes,” Miya commands, grinding his heel in even more. Tears spill from Reki’s eyes despite him biting his lip so hard to suppress a cry. His cracked lip starts to bleed, crimson red coloring pearly white teeth and abused pink lips. Apparently, Miya’s definition of fun means literally torturing Reki and Langa until their bodies are on the verge of going into shock. He’s already abused their lips with kisses that felt more like bites, turning them pink and purple, and stripped them down to their underwear. He’s fucked their throats raw with his fingers, nearly making Langa gag. And now, they’re kneeling on what should be a cold floor, but to them it feels like magma. Every point of contact burns. Especially their suffocating collars, a ring of fire around their necks that will absolutely leave noticeable marks. How the fuck are they going to explain their matching rings and bruises? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s a funny story actually, this sadist middle schooler dommed us and made us his bitches. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They are absolutely not going to tell anyone that. </p><p> </p><p>Miya removes his heel and dangles his foot in front of Reki’s face expectantly. And Reki, swallowing his pride, licks the underside of Miya’s shoe. Langa’s eyes widen and swallows his heart that creeped up into his throat back into his chest. He knows he’s next. </p><p> </p><p>-0- </p><p> </p><p>Miya’s naked body is far too soft to be real. Beneath their calloused fingers feels like fresh rose petals. Soft, velvety, and oh so delicate. They were instructed not to leave any bruises, lest they end up on the receiving end of another punishment. Reki’s backside is already covered in welts from being reprimanded. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bad dogs deserve to be hit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So Langa takes the lead on this one, showing Reki how to be gentle and how to coax little tremors out of Miya, make him mew like a kitten and melt just as badly as they are. Miya unwinds so slowly at first, then all at once. He’s leaning into Langa and Reki’s touches and spreading his trembling legs. All three of them are naked at this point, save for the collars around Reki and Langa’s necks that are still attached to the leashes that Miya grips tightly in his hands, white knuckled and shaking. </p><p> </p><p>“La-Langa..” Miya sighs and tugs on the leash to guide his face close to Miya’s dewy cock head. Langa doesn’t fight it, he knows better than that. He tucks a strand of his ice blue hair behind his ear and laps gently at Miya’s tip, smearing precum all over his lips and chin. </p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Miya whimpers, shivering letting his grip on Langa's leash go slack. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, he pulls Reki’s collar to guide his lips join Langa's. Reki takes it upon himself to be a little nasty, bringing it mouth to Miya’s little balls so he can swallow them down. </p><p> </p><p>Just as soft as the rest of him and oh so delicious. </p><p> </p><p>Miya cries out, back arching off the couch and voice climbing so high Langa and Reki almost can’t recognize it. The kid always talks with that smarmy lowered voice, like he knows all the shit in the world about everything and is trying to compensate for the fact that his larynx hasn't stretched out yet. But now the treble in his voice takes over, a sweet lilt that goes right to their balls drives Reki and Miya in-fucking-sane. Their dog brains translate the whimpers to one thing and one thing only. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck me until I break.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So they chase the sound, doing anything and everything they can to hear more and give Miya what he wants. It’s fuel for the fire in their bellies and dicks that are so ready to sink into Miya’s tightness. </p><p> </p><p>Their hands move quickly, slicked up from the lube Miya grabbed from his backpack before they retreated to the couch, prodding at Miya’s pretty, pink rim. He’s criminally tight—like “I will go to jail if I fuck this boy” tight. Yet despite the red flags and alarms going off in Langa and Reki’s brains, Miya’s murky green eyes compel them to continue. His thick, black lashes flutter against his pink cheeks, splotchy and sweat stained from the heat between the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>Langa and Reki finger Miya until he’s a sobbing mess—getting to the point where they both scissor his asshole open, four fingers working in tandem. The shitty kitty finally put in his place by his two dogs. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you both inside me,” Miya keens, finally letting go of the leashes as his body goes rigid and then completely limp (save for his dick that bounces as if it’s getting even harder past its limit).</p><p> </p><p>And Reki and Langa, despite finally being free from the cat’s clutches, sandwich Miya between them (Langa on the bottom and Reki from behind), pressing both their dicks inside the mind numbingly tight space of Miya’s asshole. The little kitten claws at Langa’s chest with one hand and reaches for the back of Reki’s head for support. They fuck him so good and so deep, alternating who pushes and who pulls Miya onto their cocks. There isn’t a high in the word quite like the one they’re experiencing now. Not zooming down a hill at nearly fifty kilometers per hour, not dropping onto a ram from over three meters in the air. Nothing compares to how this, fucking desperately like wild animals, makes their souls practically leave their bodies. </p><p> </p><p>Miya cums first, sputtering onto Langa’s chest and the underside of his chin with little to no warning. As his body goes limp, Reki and Langa continue to fuck him relentless—chasing their own orgasms above all else. When they release all the tension in their bodies, they fill Miya to the brim. Cum leaks out of Miya’s abused hole, dripping down their rosy shafts.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boys,” Miya murmurs before passing out on Langa’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>Reki and Langa, chests heaving, take a good long look at each other. There’s a moment of clarity before they too crash. This needs to be said, otherwise how will they hold each other accountable. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We tell no one. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm a slave to Miya I stg... i haven't felt this strongly about a sh0ta in so long...</p><p>gifting to suberr and angelcult because they are carrying this ship on their backs. ily you both and your work &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>